<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ice Spirit and A fiery Wisp (Fanficition) by CaptainDakota2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905405">The Ice Spirit and A fiery Wisp (Fanficition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDakota2020/pseuds/CaptainDakota2020'>CaptainDakota2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, lesbian love story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDakota2020/pseuds/CaptainDakota2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is non-Disney, this is based on what I shipped back then before the canon stuff with Honeymaren and Elsa. Still gonna post it anyhow, anyway this story is about how Merida faces alot of challenges when living on her own out in the forest for a year and a half doing a her daily route of hunting, gathering, and trying her best to survive as best as she can. That was all interrupted when she saved a certain person named Elsa who fell to her almost most near death experience when passed out, when Elsa awoken from her black out. After the black out, this relationship between Merida and Elsa will go through even more difficulties through out there love story in order to survive the wilds that roam the forest grounds and find a common ground of how to work together when there dealing with each others personalities. May not be simple and easy, but for sure the possible relationship between these two will grow romantically through time, so continue to find out what will happen to this mischief pair and see where they will end up, in death do us part or will love succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ice Spirit and A fiery Wisp (Fanficition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Walking through the deep snow with her snow boots tied tight while her breathing was puffing slow and heavy in the cold forest. Looking alarmed because of the sudden movements, hearing possible enemies lurking through the forest within the shadows. Her bow and arrow at hand while her hood covered her head to keep the snow away from her hair. Having her guard up, while keeping her sharp eye open, hearing rustling from the creature was getting closer and closer.</p><p>   Having to restrain her anxiety, using her bravery to keep calm, the rustling became louder until the creature popped out. The red head breathed, then she shot her arrow that flew through reaching the target. The arrow whistled on, then the arrow made a flesh hit, hearing the creature's hurt voice. The red head woman followed the voice while trying to run through snow, searching through the forest until she found the creature.</p><p>(Page 1)</p><p>   The creature she shot was white snow rabbit, the red head women collected her kill, she put her kill in her powch. Then the huntress continued her hunt for more food to scavenge through the cold, walking through some more snow. Looking around around for more materials to gather without any assistance, the red head freckled girl has been doing this hunting routine on her own. More likely scavaging and gathering in this forest after her parents let her live her own life by living out in the forest settling down a near camping site. </p><p>   That's how she lived through out a year and a half because her father taught her how to survive out in the woods. Other then that, she's been hunting and gathering on her own by herself, as she was searching for more materials. The young lass pulled another arrow for the next kill, she keep her ears open and eyes out for more possible enemies. As she looked, night was starting to settle in after the sun set went down, she pulled out her candle lite lantern to use during night fall.</p><p>(Page 2)</p><p>   Using the light to illuminate her path through the cold winter forest, seeing her harsh breath come out of her mouth. Keeping her footing steady while moving through, later on she decided to head back to her camp area by following her trail back. As she was walking back, she looked up to the black sky glistening with beautiful stars surrounded by the purple and blue masses that we're called galaxies colors. Noticing the night was pleasing in it's own way during this time of the season, the huntress kept at her pace as she head back to camp.</p><p>   After several minutes of traveling back, she finally made it back to her tent in one piece thankfully. Reason being because the wolves come out during hunting season, if she was out for a few more minutes, the huntress would've been killed. That was a con when she lived out in the forest by herself, there was a time when she almost gotten killed. The scottish girl had to drag her body to hide in a brush patch to keep her hidden during night fall when she sprained her ankle. And had to cover her sent by rubbing dirt all over her so the wolves wouldn't find her.</p><p>(Page 3)</p><p>   The huntress had no choice but to stay there until dawn rises, also the reasoning from spraining her ankle was by falling over by a rock. That day was almost a near death experience by a long shot, if it weren't for the dirt technique. The huntress wouldn't be alive to this day, that was the territory around this area by now, survive and respect those who hunt by night fall. If it means by trying not be anyone's meal, the huntress herself would be more then happy to respect the predators that hunt at night.</p><p>   Settled in at camp, the red head woman started to skin the rabbit, washed the hide of the animal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>